The Odd Ball Out
by Zehava
Summary: There's always an oddball in every mix of people, including the believers of the Guardians. Sometimes you just have to find different ways of being there for them.
1. Tooth

**A/N: **Yeah. I'm in love with this movie. When I'm in love with something, it makes ideas swirl though most of those don't get put down. It also makes me not work on some of my other stories... -coughs- This one wouldn't leave me though and is probably one of the few 'happy' stories I've actually wrote. Which is a little sad… but oh well. Onwards!

**Summary: **There's always an oddball in every mix of people, including the believers of the Guardians. Takes place after the movie, at least four to five years later. Will most likely include views from all five Guardians plus perhaps Pitch.

**Disclaimer**: RotG does not belong to me, only the OC that really annoys charries from said movie~

**The Odd Ball Out**

Jack Frost first heard of the Guardians' odd believer from the Tooth Fairy.

Normally the winter spirit didn't venture out to the Tooth Palace considering the 'fanfaries' that dominated the place. While he liked attention, fingers in his mouth and sharp beaks getting close to his face to examine his teeth further invaded his personal bubble far too much.

Today though, boredom forced him to look for entertainment elsewhere. It was too close to Christmas to visit North and the Easter Kangaroo was still seething at him for "accidentally" freezing a couple of egg sentinels and rolling them down a few hills. They _might _have a crushed a good deal of plants and knocked some trees over… maybe landed in the painted rivers and sent pink and purple colors spraying everywhere. Including on an extremely irritated Pooka.

Jack couldn't help but snicker as he flew through the sky, twisting in the wind. He probably wouldn't be invited to the Warren for a long while.

The Tooth Palace floated into view, light tendrils of clouds curling around the beautiful domain. No matter how many times he saw it, it was still a glorious sight. The wind gently set him down on the smooth flooring and he shifted his staff over his shoulders. There was no one around and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance that a welcoming party hadn't greeted him. Sure they annoyed him, but hey! You don't know what you got until it's gone apparently.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp chirping and he turned to see a familiar fairy flying towards him. A grin pulled at his lips.

"Baby Tooth!" The little creature gave a hum of greeting and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Laughing softly he patted her on the head and motioned around the area with his staff. "Where is everyone?" The fairy seemed to shuffle uncomfortably before pointing to the side. He frowned and glanced in the direction. "You want me to follow you?" Baby Tooth gave a sharp nod and without waiting for a reply, darted off.

He sighed before calling to the wind and flying after her at a lazy pace. What was so important that called for his full attention instead of just an explanation? He opened his mouth to ask but closed it after turning a corner.

The Tooth Fairy was hovering in the air, ordering around her helpers as usual but there was an expression to her face he had never seen, not even when fighting Pitch. It was something like righteous jealousy. If that even existed…

"This time, this time I will get those teeth back!"

"Tooth?" She flitted her gaze onto him at his voice and he floated near her. "Is Pitch back? Did he steal the teeth?"

"No! Worse!" His blue eyes blinked. What could be worse? "A mother is stealing my job!" His face dropped into a deadpanned stare. What. She balled her fists and started to pace back and forth in the air, her wings moving so fast they blurred and hummed louder than he had ever heard. "I am the Guardian of Memories. That's why I take the teeth. But!" She spun on him, purple fire in her eyes. "This mother has been taking the teeth I am supposed to gather and holding them!" The anger around her melded into worry. "The teeth and memories in them will rot if they're not taken care of!"

"And how many does she have?"

"Twelve!" Tooth turned back towards him and crossed her arms, leaning forward slightly. "I admit it's odd that a nineteen year old has only lost that number but she was a late bloomer… Either way, she shouldn't have given her teeth away to be put who knows where!" Jack blinked.

"She's only lost twelve you said? Shouldn't they be all gone by now?" He placed his staff down and floated to perch on the hooked end.

"Sometimes the teeth are very firmly rooted and do not leave the gums easily." She responded.

"Uh-huh. And why are you worrying about this now?" The winter spirit resisted the urge to laugh at the sudden look of triumph that swept over her features, her feathers bristling with pride.

"My spies—" She ignored Jack's snort of laughter, "Have reported to me that she has lost another tooth!" Tooth rubbed her hands together and a smirk more fit for a cliché villain went across her face. "Tonight I'll follow the mother and see where she's hiding my teeth! Baby Tooth!" Jack nearly fell off his staff at her sudden order and watched as the tiny helper darted to her 'Boss's' side, saluting her. "Get my ski mask ready. We're going teeth hunting." The absolute seriousness that she said the sentence was the last straw. Jack laughed hard, clutching at his midsection as an image of a bandit Tooth appeared in his mind's eye. Was every Guardian obsessed with some sort of object? Tooth, to her credit, completely ignored him as she continued to chatter on about the breaking and entering plan, including black paint for their feathers and the ninja skills that would be needed.

Even though the mother wouldn't even be able to see the birdwoman who had been peeved at her for nineteen years.

* * *

Forgive me if any of this is OOC. I haven't read the books so I'm going off my own ideas and the movie.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	2. North

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RotG. I am only awesome enough for this OC.

**Warning: **Will probably be extremely OOC. … Justsayin'

**The Odd Ball Out**

Jack decided to brave the turmoil of the North Pole.

After about a day of hanging around Tooth's place, stirring up as much mischief as he could, he finally ran out of fun things to do and grudgingly agreed to the fairy's suggestion of visiting the North Pole.

"Because seeing how everything works for Easter is one thing, but Christmas is completely different!" She had called at him as he flew off.

Sure it was. Lots of work and no fun. But he had nothing else to do and curiosity nagged at him to see what went on. He would be a stalker of the North Pole and just watch from the windows rather than try and go inside.

The wind twisted around him as he settled down on a snowdrift collecting on the rooftop.

"Later, wind!" He chided his old friend, waving his hand. "We'll play later, I promise." He turned back to the window, careful not to let too much cold seep out of him so frost wouldn't completely block his view. The wind tugged at his hair with annoyance but finally curled around him to look into the window as well.

The yetis were running around at a furious rate inside, faster than he thought the hairy creatures could even move. The elves were scurrying around, occasionally going airborn as a yeti simply kicked them out of the way. The winter spirit snickered as one elf flew past him, a bright smile going across its face as it recognized him before crashing off somewhere in the distance. Whatever it had flown into made a yeti garble loud enough that Jack could hear him through the glass.

There was a flurry of work going on and Jack ducked low as North pounded in, glancing in his direction. He could hear the Russian shout out multiple orders in his native language, turning away. Jack cautiously lifted his head and peered through the glass again. The big man was turned away from him with one hand on his hip and the other holding a cookie. He nodded as if satisfied at something and patted a yeti on the back with a laugh. There was something exchanged between them before he went out of the busy toy area.

"Wonder how many toys they already have done… Think he made the flying train a toy yet?" The wind breezed across his pale face as an answer, slipping around his neck to lift his hair into the air. He nodded as if understanding the gesture. "Guess it would be dangerous. Be fun to see how many things you could break using a flying train though." He replied with a grin, watching as a flying saucer with ribbons streaming out behind it floated past the window. He scooted closer to the windowsill and gently put his forehead against the glass, not noticing the tiny threads of frost that webbed out from him. The different levels of the building were glowing and flashing with different colored lights as everyone continued to work on completing the number of presents left to be done.

Jack moved away from the window only to give a manly shriek as a glaring yeti face appeared in the glass. Startled, he flipped backwards, tumbling off the roof's edge. The wind hastily moved around his form to try and catch him yet it was not needed as he landed roughly in fuzzy arms. The spirit blinked as he looked up at an annoyed Phil. He gave a sheepish wave and grinned.

"Hey, least I didn't break in again, right?"

"Garrrah ra ghar."

"Well I wouldn't have had to break in all those times if you had just let me in."

"Rawa garak reared garr!"

"Hey, I didn't insult you now did I?"

"Gahar ra garr!"

"I don't even know what you're saying!" Jack finally admitted, crossing his arms and staring stubbornly off to the side. North could make every toy known to man but he couldn't make a Yeti translator? With a shake of its head, Phil began carrying Jack into the building. The spirit didn't object and just snorted as he steeled himself for one of North's lectures again.

He shivered at the warmth that swept over him as they entered and gave a grunt as he was dropped quite rudely down onto the floor. He glared, rubbing at his sore backside but the yeti simply pointed towards North's office. He seemed quite smug about the fact Jack would get told off—for the umpteenth time—and stomped off after insuring Jack knew what he was to do.

"Love you too, Phil." He muttered hotly, getting to his feet. He looked around for his staff and found it had ended up on the floor as well. He quickly snatched it up and checked it for damage before sighing and dragging himself to the office. Is this what Jamie meant when he talked about going to the principal's office?

He thanked whoever made genes as his lean form weaved easily between the bumbling elves and working yetis. Had he been bigger he might have gotten knocked over and crushed. Reaching the door, he gave another sigh before pushing it open and peeking his head in. North was busy checking an extremely large book. He looked up and Jack was surprised at the broad smile that crossed his face.

"Jack!" The winter spirit didn't even have time to gasp as he was yanked up into a tight embrace that squeezed every ounce of air out of his lungs. When he was released he stumbled back, clutching his chest, wheezing as he stared up at the jolly man.

"Hello… to you… too North…"

"I am happy to see you, Jack! I wanted to show you something. On globe." Jack blinked after regaining enough air to stand, leaning against his staff. Globe?

"Wait… you didn't call me in here to scold me for coming so close to Christmas?" He grunted as a hand slapped him heartily on the back.

"Normally I would!" North replied, putting his hands on his hips. "But we are on schedule. Ahead! Provided enough time to see odd light on globe." He reached a hand up now to pull at his beard. "It has never lit up before. Now," He dropped his hand and shrugged. "Flickers." Jack frowned.

"It's a child that's never believed and now does?" North gave a nod though he also now had a frown on his face.

"Only at certain times. Sometimes, it goes out completely. Come, come! I show you." Jack allowed North to herd him towards the globe room and clutched his staff as they passed Phil, blowing the irritated Yeti a kiss. He smirked and cackled to himself as the yeti growled, throwing his hands up into the air as if he simply gave up.

They were soon in front of the globe and as it spun to a certain spot, it suddenly froze. North pointed to North America, near the south of the USA. A light was dull on the map, lonely against all the bright specks. It sluggishly began to die out.

"See? Odd light." Jack hopped up on the railing and leaned forward to examine it further. He blinked as it brightened again then died immediately.

"Why is it doing that?" North stroked his beard.

"Not certain… but it seems to brighten at only special times."

"What would make a child believe then not believe like this?"

"Not child, is teenager." Jack blinked then turned and narrowed his eyes onto the man.

"A teenager believing so late in the game…?" Could this teen be the same that Tooth talked about? North shrugged and crossed his arms, the sleeves riding up to show parts of his tattoos.

"Unusual but has happened before. Long time ago. I just need opinion on something." Jack stared then brightened. North was asking _him _for advice? He turned on the railing to face the man, hugging his staff close. The Russian tapped his fingers against his arm. "I give every child that believes a gift. But I do not know what to get a…. sometime believer." Jack tilted his head and pursed his lips as he thought, frost beginning to crawl along the wood of the railing he was perched on. North was probably asking him this mainly because of the fact he was also a teenager. In a way. The winter spirit frowned as he thought, brow furrowing.

"Well… they," he said, referring to teenagers, "like practical things, something they can use. Think… useful but fun." North gave a hum and nodded.

"I think I know the perfect thing."

* * *

**A/N: **I hadn't meant for this to be so long. And the fact I fail at accents. -bows- Sorry. I'm going to cut it into two parts. The last part should be shorter.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	3. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RotG because if I did, nobody would have probably gone to watch it.

**The Odd Ball Out**

_Continuation of chapter 2_

_Christmas Day_

"Hey… Momma?" A voice called up the stairs. A red haired woman poked her head out of a door at the top.

"What is it, honey?"

"Did you or Mimi make Christmas cookies…?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." The mother frowned as her daughter moved away but instead went back to her own search. Where on earth had she put those teeth?

A blond haired teen crouched beside their tiny tree, frowning at the platter of cookies sitting under the pedestal the tree was placed on. The cookies were rather beautifully decorated with fun looking designs. However some looked like they had already been eaten and spit back out again. Which was disgusting.

"Ok then… Someone broke in and dropped off half eaten cookies under the tree." She sighed and took the plate, straightening. "Because that makes sense…" Waving a hand over the trashcan, she let the cookies slid in after it opened automatically. The plate was another matter though. She twisted it in her hands. It looked to almost be made of crystal with frosty swirls extending from the edges to gather in the center. "Well… this is too pretty to throw away. Could always use a plate anyway." Setting it on the counter she went over to the fridge to make sure the rest of their Christmas dinner hadn't been eaten too.

* * *

**A/N: **Promised it'd be shorter! Well look. He did make something 'fun and practical'. Sort of.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	4. Bunny

**A/N: **This took me a bit longer to iron out. Again, I fail at accents so don't expect much of them to be there~

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this movie, it would have already been out on DVD already…

**The Odd Ball Out**

"If I had known you would be here, Frostbite, I wouldn't have agreed to come."

"You really need to learn to get over your grudge issues, Kangaroo." Jack Frost couldn't help but grin smugly at the bristling Pooka in front of him.

As much as he hated to admit it, he agreed with the Hope Guardian. He had forgotten about North's meetings. Normally, after Christmas, North would relax with his elves and yetis. However, since he became a guardian, North invited the others to come visit and meet with each other. It wasn't only for his benefit though considering the fact he's been alone for so long. No, no. This very near defeat had shown the Guardians that they needed to build their own relationships with each other.

Jack had stayed after helping North with the problem he had with the 'sometime' believer and completely forgot about the gathering. So he found himself sent to gather more snacks only to come upon Bunny.

"You're not seriously hiding from me though are you?" Jack asked with a wider grin, leaning against his staff. He had found the large rabbit stuffed in a room all alone, looking to be painting eggs. The rabbit snarled at him, standing to his full height.

"Why would I hide from you, mate?" He frowned at the eggs in his paws and gave the wall a scowl. "I just needed to finish up some work before I forgot." The winter spirit tilted his head to the side before blinking with surprise.

"Are those eggs… painted like grass?" The Hope Guardian sniffed.

"What's it to ya?" Jack laughed.

"Are you _trying_ to make it impossible to find them?" Bunny scowl darkened and he tapped his foot in an irritated manner.

"Only for one." His laughter faded. Wait. He really was trying to make it hard to find eggs? Purposely? He frowned and flipped his staff up and against his shoulders.

"You're trying to make it difficult for just one child?"

"The shelia challenged me!" Bunny sighed at the blank stare he received. "One shelia has always been good at egg hunting but for the last few years, she's been helping the little ankle-biters find the eggs." His tapping increased in speed. "Found them within minutes. I overheard her say something like, 'Is this the best the Easter Bunny can do?'" The rabbit growled and his ears twitched with annoyance above his head. "Is this the best I can do? Hah!" He sat down again suddenly, bringing the egg back up to his eyes to examine. "I'd like to see the little she-devil find these eggs!" Jack blinked and looked to the side as he slowly began to back away.

Really? Were all the guardians obsessed with something to this extreme? He had his staff but it wasn't as bad as Tooth and Bunny, right? He shook his head before turning away.

"I'm just going to leave you to your… challenge." Bunnymund only muttered something and the winter spirit quickly fled the room before the need to wreck his work got any stronger.

* * *

**A/N: Not really as proud of this as I am the others. Either way. Anyone just hang out with their younger family members just to do those egg hunts and not look weird? No? Just me sometimes? Ok… **

**Thank you all for your favorites and follows! Makes me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Until we meet again~**

**- Zehava**


	5. Sandy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RotG [insert some witty remark as to why] I only own the OCs you will see here.

**The Odd Ball Out**

It seemed that this odd believer stemmed from the south, a place he hardly went to considering the other seasonal spirits. Spring and Summer were possessive over their territory, something he had learned very early on in his immortal life. He would never go to California or Arizona ever again. Summer could be terrifying!

However, he was assigned this particular area and Fall could only give so much cold. In the end though, he won. Won a wicked game of rock, paper, scissors of course. So what if he cheated? And yes there is a way to do so, trust the Guardian of Fun to find the way. It didn't matter how he won though because now, here he was, spreading frost and cold around.

"Wind, set me down, please!" The wind sung in his ears as a response and he felt himself land on the nearby powerlines. He sighed and turned, balancing his staff against his shoulders.

"Summer, you know that the south is not entirely yours right?" He glanced at the spirit on the ground who shot him a glare. The female spirit ruffled her bleached hair roughly before hugging her arms close to her. A tank top like shirt and leggings made of flowers, tree leaves, and vines was not enough to protect her from the cold he emitted.

"I only want to make sure you don't mess anything up!" She responded tartly, her voice still sing-song like that of a summer breeze. "Like you did with the blizzard of '68!" She shuddered. "My beautiful gardens still haven't recovered!" He only thanked MiM that the Spring spirit hadn't followed as well or all hell would break loose with those stupid flowers. At least she wasn't ranting at him about how he 'ruined the pristine beaches by' whatever it was he did. He gave a huff down at her, flipping his hood down and twisting his staff to wack the hook against the telephone pole. Crystal frost erupted from the wood and spread down the pole, twisting towards her once it hit the grass. She gave a yip and flung herself into the air, vines from her leggings twisting down to root into the ground.

"Look, this is my season, not yours." Jack narrowed his eyes at her, trying to put every ounce of authority he had into his voice. "If you have a problem with the different seasons taking over, then take it up with Mother Nature, not me." She glared at him and he resisted the urge to wince at the pure flame of fury dancing in her yellow eyes. Why did it have to be like this _every _year? Finally she set her jaw and let the vines run back up around her calves as the remainder of the summer air hastily dragged her into the air.

"Very well. Just know this, Jack Frost, these people are not used to winter yet. So do not go overboard." He nearly threw a blast of ice at her back as she flew away. How dare she talk to him as if he would kill all these people with snow! He'd been doing this for over three hundred years! He glared at her disappearing form hotly before jumping back into the comforting arms of the Northern Wind. He knew how dangerous winter cold was. He didn't need her rubbing it in his face.

The wind jerked to a halt above a few houses and Jack let out a yelp.

"Warn somebody first! What is it now, wind?" He asked harshly, still seething over his visit with Summer. The wind tugged at his hair and forced him to glance up. Golden streams of sand was making its way over his head, weaving in and out between the obstacles and over and under each other like threads in a tapestry. He gave a faint smile as he felt the tension in his shoulders loosen. Sandy might be around! Of course, these could just be his tendrils coming around but he shot into the air anyhow.

Slipping above the clouds he righted himself in the air and swept his icy gaze around. A grin broke on his lips.

"Sandy!" He waved as the golden guardian started at the call and turned to see him. Jack made his way over to the floating sand cloud, grinning widely at the wave he received once close enough. The sand expanded and the Dream Guardian moved to the side, offering him a spot. Jack gave a grateful nod and settled down with his legs crossed. The sand glided over his bare feet like water and he was hardly able to feel a single grain. It felt solid under him, but at the same time like liquid as if he could fall through at any minute.

He absolutely loved the feeling.

Jack glanced up as the Sandman gestured, pictures forming above his head. The winter spirit had spent enough time with Sandy to understand the speech well enough by now though he still took a moment to respond.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had another run in with Summer." Sandy tilted his head, a frown on his face. He suddenly smiled and straightened, punching a fist into his palm. Jack laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't want to hit her. She'd tell Mother Nature and then think of the lecture I'd go through…" The dream guardian nodded his head solemnly as if he understood. "How are things going with you?"

Pictures flashed above the small man's head. There was a small golden plane flying around with a tiny Sandy inside. NightMares of golden sand ran under the plane before being burst apart by thread-sized whips held by the miniature Sandy. Jack pursed his lips.

"There are some still around?" Sandy gave a nod, an annoyed look twisting his features in a child-like pout. Jack made a mental note to check on his two favorite siblings once this was over before offering the guardian a grin. "Bet they run for cover when they see you and those whips, huh?" The Dream Guardian puffed out his chest proudly and Jack laughed at the stance. "Especially if you come in there like that!" Sandy smiled at the happy winter spirit, nodding as if his job had been done. He reached over and patted the young immortal on the shoulder before turning, raising his arms to direct the dreamsand in the direction it should go.

They sat in a companionable silence, Jack watching the golden streams of sand with all the wonder and awe he always did when he spotted it. He reached up to grab one and didn't notice Sandy glancing at him and quickly shaking his head no until his fingers had brushed against it. Instantly, a little picture formed around him.

Four golden people stood together, two on one side and two on another. One had a tiny gun pointed at the others. One being threatened brought his hands up in a placating manner only to step away from the other feminine looking figure beside him. A pinprick of a bullet shot out, burying itself in the retreating figure's chest. It jerked before falling over to the side.

Jack gave a gasp and jerked up into a standing position, trying to find the source the image had come from.

"Sandy, it must be a new tactic for nightmares!" The winter spirit dove off the cloud, not seeing the guardian flailing at him in the background. As he sped off, Sandy huffed before gathering his cloud around him to form a stingray and following after the distressed male in a slower manner.

Jack Frost followed the stream of sand and came to a jarring halt in front of a window. He scowled, not being able to see inside as the curtains were drawn across. The sand was slipping under a crack between the window and still. He frowned before tapping his staff against the glass. Frost quickly formed along the window and its frame. It groaned as the sudden temperature drop and he quickly formed a pick of ice, stabbing it in the crack. He jerked up and smiled grimly at the crack of ice and glass as it slid up its frame. The locks had frozen solid and broke inside at the harsh movement. He promised to fix it later after he took care of whatever was tainting the dream. Creating enough of a gap, he swept the curtains back and leapt in, staff raised for combat.

However, there was nothing in the room. Only a bed, desk, dresser, and bedside table. Nothing out of the ordinary. The winter spirit frowned in confusion and walked on the carpeted flooring carefully towards the bed. He blinked at the child. Teenager actually. He guessed it was a girl by the long hair that went down to her shoulders though he couldn't be certain considering males also could have it that long. If only they weren't sleeping on their belly… A light blush spread over his cheeks. Then again, this would be extremely awkward if the person was a teenage girl. He quickly jerked his thoughts away from that and turned instead to the dream floating above their head. It was the same gruesome scene playing out yet this one seemed different. After the shooting, it shifted again to the same scene with four different people however this time, rather than shoot the two in front of it, the gunwielding figure turned and shot what looked to be the ally beside it before crumbling itself, the other two figures rushing towards it.

A hand grabbed at his sleeve and he quickly swung around, barely missing nailing Sandy with his staff by mere inches. He winced at the glare he received, swiftly hiding the offending item behind him.

"Sandy, what's go—" Both Guardians stiffened as the bed squeaked at movement and a bright light flooded the room. The figure in the bed yawned groggily as they sat up and turned towards the bedside table. Yanking out a draw, they drew out a notebook and pencil before twisting into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. One could tell now it was a female by the face and chest though thankfully she had a shirt not low enough to tell like _that. _She gave another yawn before scribbling sluggishly in her notebook, not seeming to notice the Guardians staring at her from the foot of her bed. After another few seconds, she shut it and dropped it unceremoniously into the draw with her pencil and reached to turn off the light. With a mutter about the cold, she flopped back onto her side, disappearing in the covers that she jerked up over her head.

Jack didn't speak until he saw the beginning of another dream and even then he was silent. What just… He frowned down at Sandy who had recovered faster than him and returned his frown.

"Why is she dreaming of… nightmare stuff?" The Dream Guardian's frown deepened and he tapped his foot as he thought of a way to answer the question. He finally nodded and looked back up at Jack.

An open book appeared above his head, a pencil making its way across the paper. It suddenly shut and was handed off to a set of small awaiting hands. A bookcase appeared with a number of books all over it. Suddenly, golden people swarmed around it and when they moved away, the bookcase was empty. Money symbols took over and floated around before tiny people appeared reading books. Jack blinked.

"Give me a minute…" Jack muttered, leaning against the foot of the bed. An open book that was written in and given to someone… "So she's… writing something? To somebody?" The small man hesitated before nodding. "To people who want to buy it?" Another nod. His brow furrowed. "She… wants to be a writer?" He said his answer hesitantly as if on a gameshow. At the bright smile and nod he grinned and pumped his fist in victory. He dimmed though and frowned again. "But, what does that have to do with the dreams?" He suddenly looked back at the girl, seeing the notebook.

Floating over, he grabbed it and flipped a few pages much to the protests of the silent guardian behind him. He scanned a couple entries before closing it and setting it back down gently. "Her dreams are ideas." He turned to face the guardian who shot him a reprimanding look. "Hey, she won't know!" He landed back on the floor, tapping his staff against his shoulder. "You're inspiring her? I thought you were the Guardian of Dreams."

Sandy frowned before two sand brains formed. One was accepting of golden sand while the other had a large X on it where the tiny dreamsand streams couldn't enter.

"Only people who want to see something, dream?" Sandy gave an eager nod and went onto the other side, patting the girl's head. "So, dreams can be anything, even something like that, if that's what they want to see?" Sandy nodded once again and Jack's ego slightly inflated just a little bit more at the praise in the golden man's eyes. "That's… really cool." He grinned and glanced down at the girl, seeing a smile form on her face as her golden dreams returned to the figures again but this time only three who were in a tight, three-way hug. So even the Sandman altered his dreams to satisfy the odd little believers he had.

... Crap. He still had to fix that broken window...

* * *

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter I've written so far… I'm quite happy with it. This may be OOC, but this my belief. Everyone can have dreams thanks to Sandy because they want to dream or see something. Or maybe their minds just want to play something and use the dreamsand to do so. Might not make sense so I apologize if it doesn't! Thank you again for the reviews/faves/follows and whatnot~ Keep 'em coming cause they make me smile a lot~!

Also. This is totally the reason why most of the USA is having weird winter weather. Like here, it's in the 50s then drops to the 20s the next day. The spirits are playing rock, paper, scissors on who gets control and Jack figured out a way to cheat. -nods- It's obviously legit.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	6. Pitch

**A/N: **So. Warning here. This will be a bit "intense" before morphing into randomness. Just for those who may not care for fighting, just wanted to let cha be ready~

**Disclaimer: **… I don't own this movie… Just the OCs

**The Odd Ball Out**

Jack gave a gasp of pain as his back slammed into the brick of the house. He started to lean forward only for slick sand to slip around his throat and smash him back into the wall. The winter spirit choked back a cry and reached up his hands to claw at the mass around his neck. Golden eyes floated into his hazy vision.

"So this is where you've been hiding. I see you've gotten yourself a new favorite besides that boy." Jack glared at the Nightmare King who chuckled in response. "Oh, don't worry, Frost. I haven't harmed the boy yet. I wanted _you _to be the first to see my newest creation." He stepped to the side, revealing a massive NightMare. It was nearly twice the size of a normal horse with fiery red eyes. Whips of shadows formed its mane, tendrils of smoke rising from its nostrils. Small spikes jutted out of its joints while crooked, jagged teeth stuck out from under its lips.

Jack paled and struggled to hook his fallen staff with his foot. The shadows around him tightened in response, forcing him to refocus his efforts on them again. Pitch sighed in disappointment.

"I had thought this would be a challenge but believing me to actually have been beaten by my own creations must have made you grow soft. I had at least wanted to kill two annoyances with one stone, yet I suppose this is an acceptable situation." The winter spirit growled a warning as the sand around his throat was too tight to form words. It slid across his skin like sludge and it took everything in him not to shudder as it started to wind its way up towards his face. His blue eyes widened as the horse reared back on its hind legs, those razor sharp hoofs coming far too close for comfort. The scene froze however at the sound of a glass door being slid open sharply.

"Go investigate she says. Might be the neighbors doing something to the house she says… It's too cold everywhere! Cold in my room, cold downstairs, and absolutely _freezing _out here and yet we still don't get snow." A voice grumbled. A blonde haired female stepped out onto the porch, clutching a coat close to her before shutting the door behind her, leaving only a crack to be seen. She scowled as she looked around only to have her mouth fall open. By now, the NightMare had settled back down on all fours. "Is that a horse?"

The immortal teen only increased his struggles after hearing that, clawing chunks of the black sand off. No, no, no… this shouldn't be happening!

"Hey! Do you own this horse? What the snap are you doing in my backyard?" Jack blinked. She could see him? Pitch seemed confused as well and turned to fully face her.

"You can see us?" He questioned carefully. The teen snorted.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you? I mean, no offense but you look really… weird. I mean, you're not ill are you? You're gray… and you're wearing a dress." Jack snickered as Pitch bristled, huffing a few times, trying to gather a response to that.

"It is not a dress, it is a robe!" She nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh. Of course it is…" Wait. Jack frowned then suddenly glowered at both of them. How in the name of Manny was she able to see Pitch and not him?! That wasn't fair at all! "So this is your horse?" Jack was brought back to reality at her voice and he sliced his gaze back onto her. Her hand was reaching out for the NightMare.

"No!" He cried though he knew she wouldn't hear. And she didn't, her hand landing flat on the horse's flank, the beast's ruby red eyes swirling with confusion as its master simply stared with equal confusion. She wasn't afraid at all of a massive horse, one that clearly didn't look earthly? It was either stupidity or naivety. Probably both. A spark of gold lit from under her fingers, speeding under the black sand that made up its body towards the horse's eyes. It seeped into the eye sockets, red brightening to a brilliant cyan blue. Both of the immortals' jaws dropped as the horse suddenly snorted and knelt to allow her a clear passage onto his back.

"Woa… never seen a horse do that!" She turned bright blue eyes onto him. "Hey, mister! Can I ride your horse? I mean, you are sorta trespassing and all so I think I should be allowed to…"

"I… how did…" The female took that for an answer and hastily climbed aboard the broad back. The horse rose from its position and began to rear back in the air, causing the girl to grab fistfuls of its shadowy mane tightly. She let out a whoop of delight as it started pawing at the sky.

"Hahah! I'm a horse mofos!" The teenager cackled as the horse neighed in response.

"What even…" Jack muttered, shadows beginning to loosen as the shock of the one controlling it grew.

"It shouldn't be possible… I altered them so they wouldn't be affected by children…" Jack ignored him, though he filed it away to tell the others as he slithered out of his bonds. Snatching up his staff he twisted it in his hands and blasted the unsuspecting Nightmare King into a nearby tree. Pitch hit it hard, stumbling away and dropping to one knee as he held onto his head, giving the winter spirit a deadly glare.

No, he didn't do that on purpose. He didn't put a heck-of-a lot more ice and cold into it than usual just because he was jealous. And no he was certainly not jealous that the girl couldn't see him but could see that jerkface over there. He also wasn't ticked that the teen—who didn't believe in him—dissed his cold but was having a big ol' time flying around with that stupid horse!

He wasn't any of those things obviously.

"Ready for round two where I kick your butt again, Pitch?" The dark-haired male slowly rose and Jack tightened his hold on his staff. The golden eyes of the man slid over to the teenage girl and her horse before going back onto those of the winter spirit.

"Perhaps another time, Frost. I have things to look into…" He began to slink back, the shadows of the tree eagerly lapping at his form.

"Hey!" The man raised a non-existent eyebrow at the boy's outburst. "What about that?" He pointed his staff savagely at the horse. Pitch looked at the girl again, an unreadable look crossing his features. The mother had come out now and was screeching fearfully at the teen who was merely shouting something about getting a phone and taking a picture.

"It seems she has better use for it than I." With that, the Nightmare King disappeared into the shadows. Jack stared before giving an angry snort, slamming the butt of his staff against the ground. Well that was just an entire waste of precious time! He huffed, annoyed, stalking away from the three. Pitch wasn't going to upstage him with a horse!

"Oh I'll make it snow. Make it snow so much it'll bury that stupid horse!"

Again, he was not jealous of a horse made out of sand.

* * *

**A/N: **This amuses me greatly for some reason. Is it bad that I laugh at my own writing? But! Logic time.

My belief is that the NightMares (which is how I will write them) are personifications of fear. Since everyone has fear somewhere deep down, I think everyone can see them. Including teenagers and adults such as my OC and her mother. Regarding how she sees Pitch, I think of it in this way. There's a horse in her backyard. She would assume there's an owner and since technically, Pitch is its 'owner', she would see him. End of logic.

Thanks for all your lovely support~ It makes ideas flow and weird stuff like this come. Jack will be next I promise.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	7. Jack

**A/N: **Well, I'm sure you're all excited to finally have reached the 'Jack' chapter. Yes, yes. Confetti and sparkles all around. Now! This will most likely be in three different sections. Meaning, this will be a three-shot rather than the normal one-shots you have seen. Just wanted to give you that heads-up.

**Disclaimer: **Anyone else get annoyed they have to keep putting this? I no own RotG.

**The Odd Ball Out**

It had to be some of his best work.

Not saying all the rest had been worthless—because obviously all his work was _awesome_—but this one would surely take the cake.

Jack Frost was crouched on a telephone pole, staff clutched close to his chest and snugged against his cheek as he happily observed his work. He had been careful, extremely careful. He had only placed snow on the ground, avoiding the roads entirely. The white frozen rain had been fluffed to inches deep and yet not one flake wetted the road. So while people could drive, they'd have to get out of their houses first. He gave a snort, rising to a standing position. He'd like to see that stupid sand horse walk in that!

He gave a vicious grin at the thought before leaping off, the wind excitedly wrapping around his form to send him surging into the sky. He wasn't surprised to already see children playing in his work, laughter floating up to his height as he flew towards the neighborhood. Upon reaching it, he paused at screeches and descended, hovering a few inches above the ground and peering around the back of a house. Two older males, pre-teens most likely, were wrestling fiercely in the snow. A blond teen was standing near the porch, looking at the snow with a little curl to her lip. The littlest little boy was playing all by himself and Jack found himself frowning.

"Not very fun being all alone is it?" He asked the boy, floating above him. To his surprise, the little one jerked his head up, eyes widening.

"You're flying." He stated, reaching forward to wave a hand under the winter spirit as if to test his own words. Jack grinned, landing and crouching enough to gather snow behind his back.

"Yes I am. I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?" The boy chewed on his cheek as if considering revealing his name before giving a nod to himself.

"I'm Garrett." Jack nodded, forming a snowball in his hands.

"I like that name. Is that your family over there?" The boy turned and gave a nod.

"Yep. That's my sister and brothers." Garrett frowned, glancing back at Jack. "They don't want to play what I want to play though…" Jack's grinned once again, bringing his hands around to reveal his small arsenal of snowballs. Garrett blinked before smiling, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"How about we change that?" At the boy's nod his grin turned mischievous as he hopped into the air to perch on his staff, nailing each of the boy's siblings straight in the face. Garrett gasped before giggling as his family toppled over into the snow thanks to the blows.

"What the h—haha… haha!" One of the boys sat up and cut into his own exclamation, pointing at his sister who was slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. "You've got a snow wig going on, sis!" One of the blond males laughed as he stood, snickering as she hastily slapped it off.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that, Mitchell…" She spun to face the littlest of their siblings, giving a smirk. "Isn't he Garrett?" The boy gave a squeal of agreement, darting over to his sister's side as the beginnings of a snowball war began.

Jack hovered around them, dragging his staff along the ground, snowballs appearing wherever the wood slid. He jumped as a snowball slammed into his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Garrett.

"Thanks, Jack!" The winter spirit blinked before giving a warm grin, the wind taking him higher into the air.

"No problem, kiddo. That's what I'm here for." He gave the child a wave before allowing the wind to drag him back to his former height. He only had to glide past three more houses before reaching his destination. He landed lightly on the shingled roof, frost spreading out from his bare feet. He crouched, balancing his staff across his thighs.

There was absolutely no one in the backyard. The snow was as pristine as he had left it. The winter spirit frowned.

"I know I heard her complaining about not having any snow…" He gave a huff. "How dare she ignore my amazing work." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Maybe I should break another window… Reminds me. I still need to fix that other one…" The wind tugged harshly on his hair to jerk him out of his musings as a door slid open.

"Momma, look at this! It's freakin' amazing!" A blue-coated figure staggered out into the snow, giving a yip as they fell over onto their back. There was a second of silence before they laughed, moving their arms and legs in a circular motion. "There's enough snow to make a snow angel!"

"You're going to be soaking wet!" Another figure emerged, this one dressed in a bright green jacket. They shivered slightly before moving over to the blue figure who was rising. "I don't think I've seen this much snow in years… It's not even on the streets… It's rather odd."

"Pft, who cares? We can make a snowman! That's not mini!" Jack hopped off the roof, spinning his staff so it stuck in the snow first, perching on the hooked end. The blue-coated figure turned to face him and he brightened upon realizing it was the same odd believer. Her blond hair had been thrown up into a ponytail, the ends brushing against the fabric of her hoodie. She had a navy hoodie and a thick gray peacoat over it. Jeans and sneakers below it. Her blue eyes sparkled as she rubbed her hands together, a glint appearing in the hues. "Or maybe we can make a mini snowman army!"

"A mini snowman army?" The other figure laughed and Jack tilted his head to view them as they looked back. This must have been the mother. A red-haired woman with a gray sweatshirt and puffy green jacket, her face looked a great deal similar to the teen's. Or… the other way around. She gave a bright smile at her daughter and placed her hands on her hips. "You dragged me out here, so what should we do first?"

"A snowman! I've never made an actual sized one!" The blond immediately crouched, gathering snow in her gloved hands. "You get a ball made, and I'll get this one and then we'll squish those together to make an epic ball of snow for the body. We'll have a bloody monster snowman!" She quickly started to roll the ball of snow as her mother shook her head but began to do the same.

Jack was ecstatic that she was enjoying the snow—without a stupid horse—but he frowned. Was it only them? When he was with Jamie, he was used to a multitude of children consisting of both the brunette's friends and random neighborhood kids. However, looking around and remembering what he had seen when flying around this certain neighborhood, he couldn't recall seeing many children or teens. Either they were all hibernating inside or there weren't many around. What about friends? Didn't she have some?

"This looks perfect!" He was snapped out of his thoughts at the teen's voice and he hopped off his staff, coming to her side. She was looking at the huge ball of snow proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. It's a good, giant snow body. But…" The mother waved a hand. "How are we going to get the rest on?" The teen blinked before observing closer. The body of the snowman was large, almost taller than the two women and neither would be tall enough to put a head on.

"Son of a biscuit eater!" The teen cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "I didn't even think of that!" Jack snickered at her response.

"You know, I could always fly it up for you." He sang, leaning against his staff.

"A ladder!" Both the mother and Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Jack questioned.

"You can't be serious." The mother echoed. The teen's blue eyes were ablaze with determination.

"Of course I am! Start making the head and I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Amber—" The girl had already darted back inside though and the mother gave a sigh. "Or just run off again as always… That's fine too." She shook her head with a slight smile before beginning to roll up a head.

"So that's her name!" Jack was excited about this knowledge and leapt over to the mother's side. "Now if I can get yours…" He didn't receive an answer and instead of watching, he bent down to help, gathering snow and smushing it into the ball the mother was creating. She seemed surprised it got large so quickly but before she could question it any further she heard grunting behind her and turned. Amber was hauling a small step-ladder out and she set it against the wall of the home before hopping back into the snow and sliding the door closed around her.

"Wow, Momma, that's an awesome head!" The red-haired woman straightened.

"It strangely didn't take any time to make." Her daughter nodded and snatched the ladder back up, unfolding it. She set it down firmly in the snow, rocking it a few times to make sure it held before scurrying up.

"Ok, hand me the head!" The mother nodded and picked the ball of snow up before walking over and offering it to her daughter.

"Be careful, honey…" She made a sound that sounded like, 'Pfft!' and offered a grin.

"I always am!" She chirped before reaching under her mother's arms and hauling the snowman's head into her own arms. Jack hovered near her, putting his hands on the ladder to steady it while his staff was balanced in the crook of his elbow. His eyes glowed with excitement.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He informed the teen as she reached up, gently placing the ball of snow on top of the body. Her eyes flashed with fear as it began to sag under the weight. Jack removed one hand from the ladder to grab his staff, tapping the wood against the snow. Frost spread across the snow like veins, hardening and firming the snow. He grinned at her bright smile, going back to holding the ladder.

"Look at this, momma! Isn't it awesome? It just needs a few more touches…" She dug into the pocket of her hoodie and produced a small can of Pringles. She popped the top off and plucked one off, placing it in her mouth. Crunching on the chip she snagged another one and reached up, carefully pushing the edges of the chip into the snow. One down, she moved on to the other side. With two golden eyes, she munched on another Pringle before putting it back in her pouch. Next that came out was a handful of grapes. Moving forward, she stuck them in a half-circle to create a smile. "Look at this, with them in the snow, it'll clean them and keep them cold enough to eat after it melts!" The mother scowled at the idea but was too busy unwrapping her scarf to reply.

"Here. A good snowman always has to have a hat or scarf right?" Amber gave a sharp nod and snatched it from her mother's offered hands, leaning forward to throw it over the snowman's fat neck. Jack had to tilt his head back to avoid her belly colliding with his face.

"There! Finished!" He blinked at her triumphant voice, watching her descend the ladder. He released it as she moved it away, going to stand by her mother's side. "I think I shall dub it… Sir Snows-A-Lot!" Her mother laughed while Jack snickered at the name. "What? It's an awesome name! It _snowed a lot _to make him! See what I did there?" Her mother shook her head, reaching an arm to pull her daughter into a hug.

"I do see what you did there. It's a marvelous name." Jack gave a snort.

"Sure, sure. He should have an army."

"I think he should have a horse."

"No!" Jack instantly snapped, watching the mother raise her eyebrow.

"A horse?"

"Yeah! He's a knight right? Or at least a bada sword." She gave a nod before gasping and pulling away from her mother's hold, digging around the pockets of her peacoat. "Dude, I have got to send a picture of this to everyone! Maybe if the roads are good, Colleen and Shelby can come over and we can make a whole bloody army!" Jack pointed his staff.

"Exactly! That's so much better than a horse!" The mother gave a shrug.

"We'll have to see. It's supposed to be sunny all day today so it may be gone before then." She began searching around her own pockets. "I need to put this on Facebook though…" Jack floated over the teen's shoulder, watching her operate her cellphone. Even after all these years, he was still in wonder of how they worked and everything they did. He was surprised though that she didn't have what was called a 'smartphone'. He stepped back as she brought her phone up and tried to fit the massive snowman into the screen.

"Huh. I think a little more to the right." He grinned as she took a pace to the right. "Maybe back a little?" He couldn't help but laugh as she muttered under her breath about 'too small screens' and hopped backwards. He peered over her shoulder and gave a nod. "Perfect!" She apparently agreed with her as her phone snapped the picture.

"Awesome! This is my wallpaper now. Yes it is."

"Amber," The teen looked up at her mom, seeing her opening the door. Both she and Jack let out a whine.

"We just got started though!" Her mother puffed out her breath and showed her the watch on her wrist.

"We've been out here for nearly two hours. We can play a little later but let's warm up first." The red-haired female gave a bright smile. "What about we have some hot chocolate?" The teen looked to be ready to give in as this brought up.

"With chocolate milk instead of white and a mountain of mini marshmallows?" At her mother's affirmative, she grinned and nodded agreement. She started towards the door only to spin, nearly knocking Jack with her arm as he was following after her. She raised a hand and saluted the snowman. "Keep guard Sir Snows-A-Lot! I'll be back." Laughing at herself, she went into the house. Jack hesitated for a moment before darting in after her, just barely getting his staff in before she shut the door behind her. He instantly cringed at the heat that assaulted him but got used to it soon enough and looked around.

He was standing in a dining area that was attached to a kitchen, cool tile under his feet. He hopped to one side as the teen passed him, taking off her jacket. She took her mother's as well, opening a door near the fridge. He glanced after her, seeing what looked to be a garage before the door was shut partially so the mother could get chocolate milk out.

"Huh. Nice place." Jack looked towards the door as the wind knocked against the door, upset at his departure. He went over and patted on the glass comfortingly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He gave the outside a grin. "Just trying to get a new believer." The snow swirled and his features slipped into a scowl. "I am not being a stalker, wind!" It continued to pick up snow and blow it around but by now; Jack had snorted at it and turned his back on it, pulling a chair out from the table and bouncing into it, crouching on the cushions.

"You never realize how cold you are until you get into heat again." His icy gaze shifted as the girl yanked the chair out of the table beside him, plopping down into the cushion.

"Yes, but you also don't realize how hot it is until you remember you're made out of snow and winter cold." Jack chirped at her. There was a clatter as cups were set down from the cabinet, filled with cocoa powder.

"Which is why I suggested we come inside." The girl grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're always right…"

"And you just hate that don't you?"

"No! I just hate being wrong." The mother shot her a deadpan look to which the teen shrugged at. "It's just in the genes…" The mother gave a nod as she turned back to retrieve the marshmallows as the chocolate milk began to heat. "Hey momma…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do you think Jack Frost nips at your nose?" Jack sat straighter at his name, giving the girl a wide-eyed stare. She had thought of him? He leaned forward and stuck his staff in his elbow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because my nose is freezing!" She responded, hands reaching up to cup her red nose. The mother clicked her tongue.

"I suppose they thought of that because usually your nose is the one thing you can't cover up when you go outside." Her mother turned the heat off and began to pour the milk into the cups.

"And here I thought it was because my nose was just tasty." Jack blinked before snickering lightly. Well. That was a different way to look at it. Apparently the mother agreed because she gave her child a strange glance.

"You're a silly one. Besides. He'd have to like the taste of boogers." Jack choked on air as the girl laughed.

"I don't even nip at noses! I wasn't the one that came up with that stupid thing!" He protested, hating that song more than ever now. The mother came back over and sat across from her daughter, opposite of Jack Frost, sliding a cup of hot chocolate to her.

"Thanks, momma." She reached for the marshmallows that had been brought to the table, pouring them into her cup. She blew on the liquid that she could still see with the mass of white fluff. Jack gave a huff as he still stewed over the comment, relaxing at the smell of chocolate.

"What made you think of Jack Frost?" The teen pursed her lips in thought. Jack put his elbows on his knees, giving her his full attention.

"I suppose… it's because I'd like to thank him." The winter spirit stared, not expecting such an answer. He tilted his head as she continued with a laugh, "This has been the most awesome snowday ever." The white-haired lad grinned, the warmth that usually came with his job spreading across his chest. If only she could see him!

"You're welcome." Jack responded, giving a cocky smirk. "I know I'm awesome." He blinked as she suddenly stiffened and nearly fell off his chair as her head snapped towards him. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth slowly opened. Wait, wait, she could see him? He started to ask only to flinch back at her startled scream.

Her hands shot forward and piping hot chocolate was sent flying, splattering right onto his face. He was silent for a moment then gave a shriek, leaping off the chair and running around the room, trying to get the burning liquid off his skin. The mother jumped at her daughter's scream, her own drink spilling onto the wooden table. She immediately shot up, bolting towards the garage. Amber had gotten out of her seat and was staring; giving screeches when Jack brushed too close for comfort.

"Get behind me, Chocolate Demon!" The teen started at her mother's cry only to gasp as she leapt forward, wielding a Swifter, and brought it down hard on Jack's head. He gave a yelp of pain and crashed to the floor. He scrambled to get away as the mother started wacking him with the green metal rod, mostly aiming for his face or chest. "You're the thing that's making me fat!" Jack slapped at the rod, the teen having gone quiet and simply gaping like a fish, trying to make sense of what the heck was happening.

Before Jack Frost blacked out he could remember only one thing.

That he was never going into a house uninvited _ever _again.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh wow! That… was really long! Sorry, sorry. And that's only part one of three. xD; That's awful… Anyway! Bet none of you saw that coming didcha? –snickers- But look, now you know the teen's name!

Now for Saph's hour of logic! Amber could see because for a moment, she had truly wanted to thank someone for the fun she had. Because of this want, she was able to see Jack Frost. And get the absolute crap scared out of her. Jack's just so dang scary. Popping out of nowhere like a freakin' ghost…

The mother cannot see Jack. My belief though is that you can see the hot chocolate that had been flung on him. I believe that because while Jack is invisible—along with his staff since it's part of him—things are still solid to him. Why he can stand on wires, buildings, whatever. The liquid is a 'solid' in a sense and therefor can be seen on him. In this sense, she would see floating chocolate darting around her house. And if it scared her daughter, must be something bad right? Don't get offended about the chocolate demon and fat thing please! My own mother actually put that in my head after listening to my numerous rants about my writings. So blame her, not me! –hides-

Thank you all for your continued support!

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	8. Amber

**A/N: **Oh my goshness, you guys are awesome~ I come home from work to my inbox full of faves/follows/reviews. Make me feel all warm and fuzzy! This chapter will probably be a bit more serious than the others and if this drags in places, I'm sorry. But it is a necessary evil. Maybe. I might just like to drag things out. :D

**Disclaimer: **I think we would all know if I owned this movie.

**The Odd Ball Out**

_Amber's POV_

The blonde teen wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

She had been trying to drink her hot chocolate like any normal day only to have a voice she had never heard before answering her gratitude for the snow. She had snapped her head in the direction only to be met with a boy. Perhaps around her age. With skin paler than hers—which was seriously saying something—snow white hair and eyes that almost looked like liquid ice. And a stick. A very large stick.

He had popped out of nowhere and looked almost excited to be looking at her. All she could think of was, _OHMYGOD, GHOSTS CAN TAKE YOUR SOULS! _Don't judge. It was a legit thought. And so, she had done the only thing she could think of. She screamed. Screamed her lungs out and jumped out of her seat to try and get away as quickly as possible. The next thing she knows, her mom is wacking the mess out of this hooded ghost and all she can think of is, _Wait, how can you hit a ghost?_

This is where we find her now, confused and staring at the scene. Soon however, the maybe ghost teen had stopped trying to avoid her mother's hits and this was when she made her decision. She bounded over his fallen stick and slid to a halt by her mother, grabbing at the Swifter.

"Wait! Wait, he stopped moving!" Her mother snapped her head in her direction and her eyes hardened faintly.

"What do you mean by _he_?" Amber blinked. Could her mother not see the male?

"It's a boy you're hitting. And I think you knocked him out." She crouched beside the unmoving form of the boy and reached a hand forward. She gave him a sharp poke in the shoulder only to gasp and jerk back her hand at the cold that bit at her fingers. "He's freezing!" Glancing back at her mother, she frowned to see her with her eyes closed. "What are you—"

"Shh," Amber pursed her lips but went silent. Her mother took another second before opening her eyes and looking back down. They widened and she quickly knelt by her daughter. "I didn't know I was beating a teenager!" She frowned worriedly, setting her Swifter aside. "How is he? Did I hurt him badly?"

"I don't know." Prepared this time for the cold, she grasped his shoulder and turned him over onto his back. A sharp gasp breezed through her lips and she brought a hand to her mouth. "N-no… I think _I'm _the one who hurt him the worst." The male's face was sunk in where the hot chocolate had splashed as if it had eaten away at his pale skin. It was a furious red that nearly covered his entire face, eyes shut, the skin around them darkened to an ugly purple and black. "O-oh my God… What should we do?" Her mother's lips had thinned to a firm line. She reached forward and put her fingertips gently under the young man's eyes, recoiling them at his whimper of pain.

"He's still cold even with these burns. If he's built for cold, we need to make him cold."

"We can't take him outside though! Besides, we don't know what would happen if he's out in the sun. I mean… if he came into the house, maybe he can't be outside?" Her mother frowned and leaned forward again, examining closer.

"I suppose you're right… What about an ice bath? It'd probably ease any bruises that I uh… might have made." They both winced. Boy, they had really screwed this kid's day up.

"Ok, wait. Let me grab his stick." Her mother looked over as her daughter rose and scurried back over to the table. She snatched up the staff and was slightly surprised at its weight. Her fingers traced the scars and grooves with curiosity.

"How are you going to carry that and help me get him upstairs?"

"Oh. Well. Didn't think about that… Wait, wait! You're robe is down here still right?" At the red-headed woman's nod, she slipped back into the living room, looking over the couches. Finding the deposited robe she slid the sash out and tied it tight around her waist. Reaching back she had to use both hands to direct the wooden branch through the sash to rest against her back. She checked that it would stay put before moving back towards the kitchen, pushing a chair out of the way to allow a better passage through the kitchen. "Should I get his head or legs?"

"I'll carry his head since I'll have to go backwards up the stairs." The daughter nodded in agreement before both moved to gather their respectful ends of the boy. He whimpered and whined as they lifted him but soon fell silent as they began to shuffle forwards. Leaving the kitchen and entering the living room, the mother turned and began going up the stairs, Amber going, 'step, step, step' to direct her.

"We should take him to your room. Bathtub's bigger." Amber suggested once they had reached the landing.

"I think we should take his hoodie first." The blonde blinked and adjusted her hold on his legs.

"What? Why?" Her mother huffed.

"For one, it's stained. Second, it won't do much good if he can't even get the cold thanks to this thick fabric." She frowned at her mother.

"I suppose… Just seems like an invasion of privacy."

"He broke into our house. Technically we can do whatever we want." Amber nodded slowly before snickering. "What?"

"Just how you said that…"

"Get your thoughts out of the gutter and help me get him into the bathroom." The woman muttered, ignoring her daughter's sniggers. The two females maneuvered their way past the bedroom door and into the bathroom. Thankfully the window above the toilet streamed enough sunlight in that they could easily see. "Set him up on the toilet seat." It took another minute or two to get him in the right position and Amber still had to wrap her arms around his shoulder and let him lean against her limply. The red-haired woman turned and pushed the chocolate curtains back, revealing a white Jacuzzi tub though the jets looked as if they had not been used for a while.

"If we had acid, it'd almost be like we're getting rid of a dead body," Amber chirped. Her mother raised an eyebrow but said nothing, only moving back to her daughter's side to grab at his shoulders. The blonde took his legs again and the mother bent down first to place his top half against the side of the tub, her daughter positioning his legs afterwards. "Ok, so how are we going to do this hoodie?"

It was a lot more difficult to do than said and in the end—though the male would probably have a few new bumps on his head and aches in his arms from being bent in too many different directions—the hoodie was off. There was a thin white slip over his chest, but it didn't conceal how thin the male was. Not in an unhealthy way though, more like lean muscle. There were light bruises on his arms that were shaped like a Swifter rod. Her mother frowned at the hot chocolate stain.

"I needed to do laundry anyway so I suppose I'll spray-and-wash this." She glanced over at her daughter who was stopping up the bathtub. "I'll go and do that while you stay with him. If this doesn't help, we can try some aloe or Neosporin. I'll be downstairs so call me if he wakes up." Amber gave a sharp nod and as her mother walked away, she reached over and turned the faucet on. She winced at the iciness of the water and quickly wiped her finger dry on her jeans.

"I hope this works…" She murmured, slowly standing. The blonde turned and undid the tie about her waist, reaching back to grab the staff before it hit the floor. She set it against the wall before moving over to open a draw, fishing a washcloth out. Turning back to the tub she knelt on the rug and propped her arms up on the edge. The water was filling up nicely now and she blinked as she noticed chunks of ice floating around. "Snapit." She pulled her arm and grimaced before sticking her arm into the frigid waters. "Cold, cold, cold!" She screeched quietly, swirling her arm around to keep the water moving to avoid it completely freezing over. She had to move close around the male, nearly spitting curses as the cold over here increased. It was only a matter of seconds before her entire arm was numb to the elbow.

She quickly reached over and shut off the water, hissing complaints under her breath.

"That's enough water right now…" She muttered darkly, yanking out her arm and jerking a towel down from the rack beside her. Amber shuddered as she rubbed at her arm fiercely. "This is my fault, so it's only right I should suffer too." She reasoned with herself, watching the water and ice mixture lap at his chest. Sighing she reached for the washcloth, steeled herself, and stuck it in the waters. There was a bite before the nerves numbed and she huffed, running the soaked material up his arms. "You had better appreciate this…"

This went on for a few minutes. Soaking the cloth, washing it against his bruises and neck, dunking it, and repeating. She was avoiding his face but she could no longer. With a murmured sorry she wrung the washcloth out and dunked it in the water, reaching up and gently rubbing it against his face. He mumbled something and flinched away from her. She apologized again before continuing the gesture. It had to be done. She had seen the icy waters speed up the healing of his bruises already so this had to be done. Amber had gotten a good deal of his face wet before giving a huff.

"Why am I doing it this way?" Plunging the washcloth back in the water, she brought it up and wrung it out above his head, letting it run down his scalp and face. She did this once more, watching with cautious optimism as the red of his face began to dull, the sunken skin beginning to plump back up again. She gathered it a third time and this time, splashed it straight onto his face. Suddenly hands shot up and out of the water, grabbing hold of her wrists in an iron grip. She gave a quiet shriek of fear as the male coughed and sputtered, flailing in the water, attempting to drag her in.

"C-calm down!"

"I'm drowning… it's cold… I don't wanna die… it's too dark!" She grimaced at his wails before setting her jaw. She had better not get a cold after this… Amber pried herself out of his grip before moving forward and wrapping her arms around his torso, dragging him against her chest in a tight embrace. He cried out in protest, squirming in her hold but she only tightened it, shivering against the intense cold pouring out of him.

"It's ok. You're not drowning, you're not going to die…" She repeated it like a mantra, hands swirling comforting circles against his back. "Just focus back on me, al-alright?" Her teeth were beginning to chatter against each other now and it seemed the noise was enough to rouse him out of whatever nightmare he was having. He stilled in her arms, before beginning to pull away. Amber gratefully did the same, the water that had frozen on her shirt crackling at the movement.

"Who are you and why am I in water?" He frowned and reached up to rub at his face. "Why can't I see? Where's my staff?" She shivered, draping the towel around her like a blanket.

"I think since you broke into my house, you should answer questions first." She chattered at him, snuggling deeper into the rough material. His frown deepened at her but he gave a nod.

"Alright…"

"First though, you should keep splashing water on your face… I think it's helping. Or maybe dunk your head all the way in."

"What is it helping…?" He asked with worry, still fingering his burns painfully.

"Well. I might have uh… burnt your face with hot chocolate…" His head tilted towards her and were his eyes open, she guessed he'd be staring. "Hey, you scared me! I'm sorry! B-but the water's seeming to help heal it…" He huffed, arms crossing over his chest.

"You just don't want to pay for my medical bills." She laughed quietly and stretched out her hand to offer him the washcloth that had fallen into the bath. He took it with a nod and soaked it before rubbing it against his face.

"You caught me. I'm a cheapskate." She moved the towel to her front, scrubbing at the wetness of her shirt. "I'm Amber by the way. My mother's also sorry she beat you with a duster." The male scowled at her though she was pleased to see the red of the burns continuing to dull.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." He suddenly halted with his arm mid-air. "Wait, your mother can… see me?"

"Well. No. Not when she was embarrassing you by beating you so bad but after I told her what you looked like she could see you."

"I let her beat me, thank you! I mean… just took me by surprise… I can't hit a woman… Shut up!" He snapped at her snickering, tossing freezing water in her direction. A smirk spread across his lips at her yelp.

"Dang it, man! I just got myself dry! Jerk…" He gave a bow, continuing to put water onto his own burns. With the increased speed of the water and his own cold purposely making it colder, the wounds were healing quite nicely, the deep bruising of his eyes softening.

"Then my job is done." He sang over her grumbling.

"Your job is splashing water on people?"

"No! My job is freezing the water first then laughing as people hit the ground because of it~ I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun." The male gave an epic looking pose. As epic as he could look with a burned face and soaked clothes. The teen lifted her head to give him a narrowed eyed stare.

"Jack Frost? The dude who bites people's noses for fun?"

"I do not do that! I don't know who started that awful rumor." Jack huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But if I ever saw them, they'd get frozen solid." Amber tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips as he rubbed at his eyes again. So that was why he had said 'thank you'…

"Why couldn't I see you before?" The male angled his head towards her.

"Only people who believe in me can see me. It's mainly children though. I don't think I've had a teen… or an adult believe in me." He shot her a grin. "You're just an oddball."

"So I've been told… by my own grandmother even. She's so mean to me…" She reached up to tap under her eye. "Your face looks a lot better… can you open your eyes?" Jack frowned before dabbing the cloth on his eyes once more. He cracked them open and hissed with pain but blinked and forced them open fully.

"It's a bit… blurry but it's getting better." He blinked and looked down at himself. "Why is my hoodie gone?"

"My mother and I striped you." Jack choked on air, his arms instantly shooting down into the water to check that clothes remained on him. Amber laughed loudly, quickly moving out of range of splashing water.

"You really believed that? Ahah! You can feel that you have clothes on, dummy!" She laughed only harder at his childish pout shot towards her. "Epic fail." She put her hands on her hips. "It was stained with hot chocolate so my mom put it in the washer. Oh! Momma!" The male frowned as she started to dart off only to spin on her heel to face him. "Keep putting that water on your face, I'll be right back, ok?" She fled out of the room before he could object.

She had to tell her mother how their _patient _was doing.

* * *

**A/N: **You ever get an idea in your head and think, 'This would be awesome!' then start it and realize, 'Dang, this is extremely long…' Yeah. I'm there… My bad ya'll. Just gets longer and longer don't it?

Welcome back to Saph's hour of logic! Why the mother could see Jack: Her daughter stated what she could see. She had to close her eyes to try and convince herself she had beat the mess out of a teenage boy instead of the chocolate demon. Trusting her daughter, she could see Jack as well.

Causes of Jack's wounds: My belief is that he is literally made of ice/snow/cold/whatever you want to call it. Saying this, when he is attacked with extreme heat, he will melt. In this case, the hot chocolate melted sections of his face and temporarily blinded him as his eyes were 'burned out of his head'. You get me? Painful. –nods- Amber's such a jerk… even if she did mean it… still.

Healing Process: If my above belief is what I think, then how you heal them is adding more cold. Imagine a melted snowman. If you want to repair it, then you add more snow. That's the basic logic I used for this. However, it isn't a quick process. Though this seems fast, it probably took nearly an hour and he still can't see properly. Kinda like Percy Jackson from the movie now that I think about it… just slower… and not with the weird voice in your head…

Thank you again for all your support and stuff! I think this is one of the longest stories I've written on here...

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	9. Challenge

**Disclaimer: **Me no own nuffin but the OCs

**The Odd Ball Out**

When the girl had vanished, Jack allowed himself to panic a little more on the outside. He quickly scrambled to unplug the bathtub, letting out a breath of relief when it began to drain. He hated water. He had good reason to though of course only he knew. Either way, he was getting out. He still couldn't see as well as he probably should be able to but he supposed putting ice on his eyes rather than water would do better.

The winter spirit hauled himself to his feet and gathered the slip over his chest in his hands, wringing it out. He felt like a drenched rat… He checked over his pants and was happy to see that the cords around the ends were still intact. Glancing around, he was able to spot his staff and reached over, grabbing a hold of it and pulling it close to his chest. There was a feeling like a cord pulling itself back together inside his chest and he gave a hum of contentment as frost slowly crawled along the wood around his hands.

He twisted it suddenly, tapping the hook against his head. The water that had covered him swiftly froze over, crackling as it spread across the material of his clothes and skin. The male once again hit the staff against him and the ice crumbled off, clinking into the tub below. There we go. Much better. He had been stepping out when a demanding voice assaulted him.

"What are you doing out of the water?" Jack gave a yelp of surprise and tripped over the tub ledge, tumbling out and hitting the bathroom rug. He hissed with pain and slowly rose, a blurry blonde face filling his vision. "See, this is why I didn't want you to leave yet. You still don't look very good. How many fingers am I holding up?" He squinted at her limb but there were only a few little skinny appendages he could make out before they blended together. Scowling at her, he got to his feet, snatching up the brown blob he had guessed was his staff.

"I would have been fine if you hadn't come in here and started yelling." He retorted sharply, frost quickly covering the wood of his staff. Amber frowned and took a pace back, her gaze shifting to the floor.

"Oh. Sorry. It seems I'm not doing you much good today then." Aw, did she have to sound so sad about it?

"It's fine," Jack sighed out. "I don't see my hoodie with you though and this makes me sad."

"Well, you have to give people time to slay stains." She grinned but it faded. "You still can't see well though can you?"

"Nah but it'll be fine. I make blinding snowstorms so this is just karma." He grunted as his wrist was taken in a tight grip and he was forcefully dragged out.

"He-hey! What ar—"

"I nearly killed you once so I have to make sure you don't finish the job for me, right?" He was tugged out of the bedroom and down the hallway. "So the least you can do for me to make me feel less guilty is wait here until you're back in top condition."

"So, we're really doing this for your benefit and not mine?" She shot a grin at him from over her shoulder.

"Of course! Besides, I've got a freakin' myth in my house!" She spun on him, nearly causing him to collide with her. "So I want to know all about it! I mean, did the person who made that song see you? Why do they call you Old Man Winter? Can you make it snow anywhere? Why'd you call yourself the Guardian of Fun? What does that even mean? And does it hurt worse to get wacked by a frozen salami stick than a non-frozen one?" The winter spirit stared, trying to process all the questions in his head. Why was there a question about salami in there…? He opened his mouth to answer only for her to turn away and suddenly tug him around a corner.

"Wait, wait. Let me get you to my room first." He was brought into the familiar room where he and Sandy had been before. Amber waved at the bed. "Please sit! It's actually made this time so you should be proud of me. Even if we don't know each other that well."

"I'm so proud of you right now, I'm crying on the inside because I'm too proud to cry on the outside." He raised his hand and brought his finger up to trail out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. The teen lifted a hand and placed it on her chest.

"That was beautiful." Both snickered as Jack hopped up onto the bed, crossing his legs under him. He placed his staff across his thighs as he watched her open her closet and go rummaging around it.

"And you're looking for…?"

"This!" She appeared and held a brown cloth ribbon up triumphantly. Bounding over to his side, she held it out for him.

"Hm. This would match my pants…"

"Shut up." She huffed at him, snapping it out fully. "You can cover this in ice or frost and tie it over your eyes. I'm sure it'll help with any pain and healing it." He took it from her fingers with a raised eyebrow. That was actually… rather smart. Ice quickly ate away at the ribbon and he raised it to his face, tying it around his head.

"Why do you even have this?"

"I used to tie it around my hand."

"Why…?"

"Don't judge me, man." He felt the weight shift as she plopped down in front of him. "So, question time! How about we do this. I ask a question—because ladies go first—and then you." He tapped his fingers against his staff.

"Alright, is there a boundary to these questions?"

"You can't ask my bra size if that's what you're thinking." He sputtered on his words and felt his face light up as she laughed.

"Then you can't ask my size either!" He snapped at her, feeling a smirk creep across his features at her silence.

"F-fine! Wasn't gonna ask that anyway you sikko…" Amber cleared her throat. "Ok, so why were you in our house?" Jack nearly groaned at her question. Of course that one would be first. I was stalking you! would be the best answer. Obviously.

"You're the odd believer all the Guardians were talking about. So I just wanted to see you for myself." He replied, giving a nod. Wasn't a lie, was just stretching the truth a bit so it was fine. He gave a grin. "I wanted you to believe in me too so I followed you in."

"Ok. I have a frozen guy stalking me. Nice. I like it. No one else can say they have that can they? But… what do you mean I'm an odd believer?" A frown had crept into her tone. So Jack explained the globe and her flashing light as well as the other lights, going into more depth than was probably necessary to explain the Guardians. He included his own title and what it entailed as well as the titles of the other Guardians.

"I see…" She mumbled as he wrapped up. "I suppose my light flickers because I sometimes help student teach. I want to be an elementary teacher." Guess it would prove he was a stalker if he asked about the notebook she had and wanting to be a writer… "I guess," she continued, "When the children come up to me and talk about the people you call the Guardians, I believe in them with the kids. Not like I want to say they're not true or something, and kids read faces easily so you really have to believe with them for just that one moment."

"You're going to be a great teacher. Learning to lie to their faces already!" He nearly fell back at the force of the pillow that smacked into his face. "Ow, this house is full of pain!"

"Just ask your question!" She grumbled at him. It went on like this for awhile, the two simply chatting while he let the ice cloth around his eyes continue to repair them. It was nice to talk with someone around his old age and the teen was easy to talk to, witty and able to combat his own banter. None of the questions really ever bordered on personal though. Most of them were extremely random.

_Are you really an old man in disguise?_ No.

_Do you like sand horses? _What? No? What are we talking about?

_Can you still feel heat? _Yes, just not to probably the degree you do.

_Do I hear birds singing? _Oh, that must be my noisemaker. Must not have turned it off…

_Do you only eat ice or snow foods? _No, I really don't have to eat but I enjoy eating occasionally. North's elves make the best cookies ever.

_Want to see if a salami stick made out of ice hurts worse than a frozen salami stick? _N-no, hey don't you—don't you dare! EEEK, THAT'S GOING TO HURT, GET AWAY!

"What are you two doing?" Jack froze midair at the mother's voice, his ice salami of doom hanging above the teen on the ground whose hands above her head, trying to block him with a pillow.

"A food fight, momma. Jack doesn't play fair though and doesn't give me any ice food to fight back with!" Jack had taken the ribbon off his eyes sometime during their long question session and now looked up at the mother with a kicked puppy face.

"She deserves it though… she tried to melt my face off!"

"You did try to melt his face off, honey…"

"Don't side with him! You're supposed to be on _my _side!" Amber whined, sitting up just in time for a salami stick to come down on her head. The ice shifted to snow at the last second, covering her with the frozen stuff. She cried out in surprise, jumping up to her feet and shaking her head.

"That was not cool, man!"

"Oh, so it wasn't _cool _enough? I can make it colder~" He smirked at her horrified stare.

"No! Save me, momma!" She ducked behind the red-haired woman as he flipped his staff up, cackling mischievously.

"Not in the house! And Jack, here. Your jacket is all clean." The winter spirit paused in tormenting the teen and gave the woman a grateful smile, taking the offered article of clothing. He happily slipped it back on, snuggling into the familiar hoodie.

"Thank you ma'am." She offered him a smile in reply.

"Of course, sweetheart. I finished up dinner while you two were up here talking. Would you care to join us, Jack?" Amber poked her head out from behind her mother's back.

"We're having chili! My momma makes the best bloody chili you've ever seen! Afterwards we can finish this battle outside."

"Oh no, it's too late for that. You know we both have work tomorrow." Amber frowned and leaned back, pouting at the wall.

"Darn it, those Michigan people would never close the office…" Jack Frost pulled his staff close to him, a smirk pulling at his features. Challenge accepted.

* * *

It was nearly five forty in the morning when Amber was awakened by a text. She groaned and forcibly left the warmth of her covers, snatching her phone off its holder.

_No work. There's ice all over the doors of the office and they can't open them. It's really weird! Pretty sure someone did it on purpose though not sure why…_

The blond teen stared at her phone before giving a whoop of delight, bolting out of her room.

"Momma!" Her mother was already up, looking at her own phone. "I've got no work today!"

"Me too… something about doors being frozen over…" She gave her daughter a suspicious glance who only returned it with an innocent smile.

"Weird right? Oh hey, let's have a movie marathon today! Like _Star Wars_… or _Indiana Jones_!"

* * *

Outside a house window, a winter spirit grinned to himself as he heard the teen's muffled voice continue to prattle on to her mother. He spun his staff around him proudly, grin widening as the wind ruffled through his hair.

"I think I just got a full-time believer, wind. That ice will take_ days _to get off…"

Yes, there was little that Jack Frost wouldn't do for his odd believers.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the official end of the Odd Ball Out! Thank you all for sticking with me and stuff~! You guys are the bestest~! I'll probably not put complete on this yet because I've still got some one-shots and mini plot bunnies floating around in my head but for now, this is the last of the little one-shots of the oddball believer going through all the Guardians and stuff.

If you peeps have any suggestions/genres/scenarios you'd like to see with these two—or the other charries—then feel free to drop me a PM or type up a review!

Thank you all again and keep being your oddball selves. Good things happen to the odd balls out.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	10. Accents

**A/N: **This is rather cracky. So have fun 8D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned RotG, you probably would have seen something like this ensue.

**The Odd Ball Out**

"So… you've got an arch-nemesis… That might have been a good thing to mention beforehand, Jack." Amber hissed in his ear, standing behind him and close to his shoulder.

The winter spirit had his staff defensively in front of them, glowering at the Nightmare King in front of him. The shadows around him writhed and lashed towards the two teens. He shot her a sheepish grin.

"That's usually not the first thing you say to someone. _Hey, I'm Jack Frost and I've got a villain chasing me around because he really despises me! _See, just ruins the entire mood."

"A warning still would have been nice! That jerk's shadows tried to grab me! And they looked creepy, man. Creepy!"

"Are you two quite done yet?" The duo snapped their heads in Pitch's direction, Jack Frost once more taking a stance in front of his friend. The gray man sighed, golden eyes flickering onto them with a bored light. "I didn't think you would be so attached at the hip, Frost. This creates a—"

"Wait. Are you British?" Amber suddenly questioned, leaning heavily against Jack's shoulder, a brightness in her eyes. He blinked and glanced at Jack before looking back at the teen behind him.

"I never really took notice of it before but I suppose—"

"Oh my God! British dude!" Jack gave a protest as she leapt over his staff, darting up to older man. "I freakin' _love _British accents!" Pitch started as she grabbed his hands, bouncing up and down. "Do you know the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe? You should read it! That'd sound awesome!"

"I don't kn—"

"This is so awesome! There aren't a lot of British guys here to listen to, so this is just… just… so cool!" Jack stared at them. He was seriously getting upstaged—again—by this jerkface? What even?! Pitch was in the process of prying himself away from the bubbly girl's grip and once free, took off like a bullet. Amber darted after him, waving her arms and yelling something about, 'coming back with the smexy voice'.

Apparently the Nightmare King forgot he could simply fade into the shadows…

"Just how does this… ugh!"

"You seem upset, mate." Jack spun around to see a smug looking Bunny leaning against a tree. The winter spirit groaned.

"What now, Kangaroo?" Bunny still smirked at him despite the nickname and eyed the game of cat and mouse the Nightmare King and teen were playing.

"I came to getcha for North to tell ya the Nightmare King's back but it seems ya already know."

"Well, you can tell him it's fine because a teenager's already seemed to defeat him!" Jack huffed, stamping his staff on the ground.

"Don't be so huffy, Frost." The Guardian of Hope grinned as he tapped his paw on the ground, a hole opening up before him. "Girls love the accents, mate."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know really what this is. But it amuses me greatly. After this, I will get back to the suggestions and whatnot~ As I said before, if any of you have something you'd like to see, drop me a PM or a review.

And as always, -puts on shades as explosion rages behind- Have a nice day. Oh wait. That's not my saying. Let me try that again…

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	11. Paints and Dragons

**A/N: **Happy Singles' Awareness/Valentine's Day everyone~! Thank you again for all the reviews. –bows- These little one-shots are fun. 3

**Prompt: **Summer Wonderland

**Disclaimer: **First I lol'd that you thought I owned this. Then I serious'd.

**The Odd Ball Out**

When Amber woke up, it was completely and utterly _freezing. _

In the middle of August.

She grumbled and finally shoved her way out of her covers as the cold continued to seep into her underclothing. Throwing open the closet doors, she jerked a robe out and started to pull it around her when a tapping came at her window. She blinked and turned, gazing at the curtains as it continued. With a frown, she made her way over, throwing them open.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She snapped at the grinning winter spirit. He gave her a mock wounded look and gestured to the paints in his arms. The teen opened the window, shivering as he slipped in past her. "How are you here?"

"I am the master at Rock, Paper, Scissors." She stared at his answer and glanced out the window.

"There are people literally frying an egg on that sidewalk down there. And… wait. Is that… snow on the ground?"

"Like I said, master." Jack Frost replied with a grin, dumping the paints onto her bed. "I made a deal with Summer. Your house has been winterized. Congratulations! You're going to be the bane of all scientists after this." She gave him a frown before looking back out, watching it begin to snow as if they were stuck in a snowglobe. She reached out, frozen flakes melting against her fingers.

"Dang you. I can't be mad at this awesomeness." The blonde pouted but shot him a wonder-filled smile. "So why'd you decide to freeze my house? Unless you've got your name written on the roof and did it for the publicity…"

"I would never use your roof to show off! I can do that with everything I do. It was your birthday a few weeks ago, yeah? So I'm here for a belated present~ Just sit back and watch the awesome of Jack Frost." The white-haired male gave her a mischievous smirk and directed her to sit on the bed. She frowned slightly but did as he wanted, tucking herself into the warmth of her robe as he went to her window. His staff tapped against the top pane, fern like frost spreading out across the glass. He balanced it in the crook of his elbow before tracing a picture in the frost.

"Green." Amber blinked before looking back at the paints and offering him the one he asked for. This continued for a few seconds before Jack stood back with an excited light in his eyes.

"What is that? Like… a lizard?"

"Watch, watch! I've been practicing." He stretched out his hands towards it, fingers curling in towards the palms. The frost creature began to shift then peel away from the glass, earning a gasp from the teen. It solidified the further out it came until it was completely free, plopping into Jack's awaiting hands. It shook its head at the impact. "Here!" Amber put out her hands, watching the creature slowly crawl onto them with bright fascination.

"It's a dragon!" She squealed excitedly, examining its little features. It was green with white eyes, blue frosty designs stretching across its body and snout. The dragon gazed at her with pupil-less eyes before snuggling against her fingers. "How did you… Oh my God, it's… it's alive and just… wow! So… awesome!" Jack smiled, bright with her awe.

"So you like it?"

"I love it!" She lowered her face, pressing her cheek against its head. "I'm going to name it Obriel!"

"Great! You can repay me when Bunny comes." She snapped her gaze up at him as he began to float towards the window, that mischievous air back.

"You're not supposed to repay birthday gifts, Jack. Wait… why would the Easter Bunny come here…?"

"Those _might _be the best paints he's got… and I _might _have stolen them. But that's just theoretical..."

"Jack!" Amber jumped to her feet, the little dragon tumbling out into the air, righting itself before it hit the ground. "Don't you dare—!"

"I'll come back so we can finish our ice food fight after you take the fall for me! Love you, too Amber!" He was out the window in a second and Amber gathered up the paints, darting after him.

"Jack! Come back here you—"

"Hey! Shelia!" Amber stiffened, looking down at the voice. A shivering bunny was staring up at her. An angry, glaring, 6-foot tall bunny that was waving a boomerang as big as her head at her. "How'd ya get those paints? Those are my finest paints!" His boomerang twitched in his paw.

"I um… well… EEP!" She threw the paints out the window, hearing a shriek of, 'MEH PAINTS!' as she slammed the window shut and fled from the room. The little ice dragon fluttered clumsily after her.

Jack Frost… that jerkface was going to pay! … After she enjoyed the summer winter wonderland... Then! Then he'd get it!

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that's a good enough summer/winter wonderland. XD I kinda got sidetracked by a birthday idea so… hope that makes sense too~! Might make a companion to this…

Leave any more suggestions/genres in the box below you'd like to see. Since from now on out it'll just be random little shots since, like I said. They're fun. 8D If you'd like to see a full story with these two though then comment on that too~ Or fave this. I don't know… Anyway! Happy Valentine's Day again peeps!

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	12. Snow Food Fight

**A/N: **Fire Emblem is addicting... And will probably find its way onto a one-shot here... Just sayin'.

**Disclaimer: **I no own ROTG.

**The Odd Ball Out**

_Continuation of previous chapter…_

"He chewed me out for nearly thirty minutes, Jack! My ears are still burning with shame… and I didn't even do anything!" Jack grinned and leaned against his staff, watching his blond friend lace up her boots. She looked up, shooting him a glare. "Mom's mad at you too for nearly freezing the pipes."

"I will warn her ahead of time if I do this again." The winter spirit promised, hopping back as she stood. The little ice dragon chirped and clumsily flapped after her, flopping on top of her head. He pointed to it. "If you weren't so hard to buy for though, I wouldn't have had to get the paints to make him."

"Don't blame me! The winter wonderland in summer was good enough!"

"Then give me the dragon back." Amber quickly snatched the dragon off her head and held him close, ignoring his squeak of protest.

"Obriel's mine..."

"Then don't complain~" Jack sang, stepping backwards as she closed the house door behind her, following after.

"How did you even make him…? I mean, does he have a soul? Will he melt?"

"I've been practicing ever since I figured out I could make my snow and ice move with Jamie," he replied, spinning away from her, waving his staff over a metal patio table. "I don't think he's got a soul… and I don't know if he'll disappear or not. When I first started, they exploded into snowflakes. I've been strengthening that though," he assured her at the horrified gaze she gave him. "But he might have to come with me after this. I don't know if he could survive in the summer."

"Mm… ok." She muttered, trying to sort out the information given. "What do we have here?" She questioned, setting Obriel onto the ground.

"A healthy assortment of every food group normies like you need! In snow form."

"Woah. You really do have every food group…" She murmured, examining a loaf of bread. "Is that a giant watermelon?"

"Yes it is. I'm sure it'll hurt." Jack gave her a mischievous smile, flipping his staff over his shoulders.

"You're a bit sadistic, Jackie." Amber hummed. She cracked her knuckles, meeting his smile with a smirk of her own. "I like that."

"Great! So you won't mind being the one to test that theory out?"

"Keep at it with your hot air, Jackie. I'll just wait until you run out…" Jack chuckled and leaned forward.

"Ready?" At her nod, she crouched, leaned towards the table. "Then… go!" The two shot off however the North Wind was on the spirit's side and upon reaching it first, he snatched up an armful of food. The blond teen skidded to a halt and tried to turn, yelping with fear to see him headed straight towards her.

"Not cool, man! Using magic and wind is totally unfair!"

"Should have set that rule beforehand!" He chirped at her. Jack threw a group of grapes into the air, slicing his staff over them. The wind sliced through them, sending them pelting across Amber's back like paintballs. Said teen grunted and spun back towards him, narrowly dodging a banana from smacking into her face.

"Fine, you wanna play like that?" Amber shot the spirit a dark grin. "Let the battle begin then!" Jack yelped and jerked away as a spray of snow was kicked up towards him. He frowned at himself. Why was he afraid? He was the spirit of_ winter_ for goodness sakes'! He _made _snow! Jack scowled and waved the snowflakes aside with a brief wave of his wooden branch.

Only to see nothing but the backyard.

The winter spirit blinked and stepped forward, turning all around to see. Where had she gone? It was like she just disappeared! His lips twisted in a deep frown and as he stepped forward, the icy face of Obriel appeared. He yipped and took a pace back as chilling breath was thrown in his face.

"Hey! I made you so you're supposed to be on _my _side!" The male whined, rubbing at his face to clear some of the ice patches that had formed. Obriel gave a sudden shriek and Jack jumped at the sound. "Wh-what now?"

"Gotcha!" Jack spun around, eyes widening. Amber had the snow watermelon above her head and without a second's hesitation, brought it crashing down on the male's head. Jack staggered as hard snow smashed into his skull, caving to allow his head to fit easily into the large round snow fruit. The surprise and weight of the attack caused him to topple backwards, the snow watermelon bursting around him. Jack lay stunned for a moment, his own cold freezing the lingering snow to his skin.

"That's for siccing a six-foot rabbit on me!" Amber crowed, crossing her arms tight over her chest as she hovered over him. "So was your theory right? Did that hurt?"

"Uh… yeah…" He winced and slowly sat up, peeling the hardened snow off his flesh. "Felt like a couple of bricks…" He glared as the traitor dragon landed on the female's head, giving a proud squeak. "How did you do that…?" Amber grinned and turned to the side, showing off a completely frost covered jacket.

"When you were distracted with the snow, I got Obriel to frost my clothes. Then I blended in easily enough to sneak around you. It feels good to have beaten the spirit of winter…" She sighed out, a victorious smile making its way across her face. He suddenly smiled at her, rising to his feet, the wind sweeping him up to hover mid-air.

"I bet it does… You know what else might feel good?" He questioned, grin widening at the anxiety growing on her features.

"No…" Jack swept his staff around him, snow flying up around his head. A thick skinned food began to form, deep ridges in its sides and a sharp stem. The ovalish object continued to grow until it was nearly twice the size of the watermelon that had felled him. "Oh my God, Jack, that's a pumpkin! That'll kill me with snow!"

"We'll just find out!" He cried happily, zooming towards her. The teen gave a shriek of fright and took off like a bullet, a cackling winter spirit right on her heels. If there was one thing Jack Frost hated above all else, it was to lose. Especially when it came to his own element!

Neighbors would continue to persist to their doctors for weeks to come that they could have sworn it snowed in their neighborhood in the middle of August and that a floating white pumpkin chased a teenage girl down nearly every street.

* * *

**A/N: **Might be a darker side of Jack, but I could totally see him doing this… Anyway. Thanks for all your reviews and love!

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	13. Serious Business

**A/N: **This probably won't make sense at first. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer: **[insert witty remark about not owning anything here]

**The Odd Ball Out**

"You're finished!" A heavy ax descended on the undead man's head. It gave a cry and flew back, dissolving into a dark mist.

"There!" The blonde wyvern rider sat back, pumping her ax into the air triumphantly.

"Good job, Amber!" She glanced over at the white-haired mage beside her as he offered a mischievous smirk. "Only thirty to go!" She grinned at him and hefted her ax up. He yelped as it went flying past his head. He turned to see as it slammed into another solider behind him. It grunted before falling back into mist.

"Only twenty-nine now, Jack." Jack humphed at her.

"Show-off." The book in his hand flipped open and the pages began to fly by. Orange rings formed around him and as he swept his arm out, powerful winds roared forward, slicing into a griffon rider. The creature and its rider screamed as they were thrown back, disappearing like the others.

"That's it!" Jack crowed, giving a bow. Amber gave a nod from up on her steed's back, twisting the handle of the ax in her hand.

"Very nice." She grinned as another solider came at her and raised her axe to meet his sword, grin slipping at the strong weight of the blow. The solider stumbled back and a sudden spark of white light erupted from the wyvern rider. "Pick a god and pray!" The female snarled, the wyvern darting forward towards the swordsman. She swung her ax down, landing a critical hit across the man's chest. He screeched and crumbled to the ground.

"Hey, that's not your line!" Jack protested, putting his book aside to instead reach for the silver sword hanging by his side. His friend gave him a grin.

"I know, but it's one of my favorites so I just had to say it!" She grimaced as a mage ran towards them, tome in his hand flipping open. "Dang it, he's got wind magic…" She muttered, patting her wyvern to urge him to get ready to dodge. Wind was deadly against those with wings. The mage lifted his hand and a surge of wind thundered towards her.

"I gotcha!" Jack leapt forward, shoving Amber and her wyvern out of the way to—

* * *

"_ACK!_" There was a hard thump followed by the clattering of something solid.

Amber groaned as she lifted a hand to rub at her now aching head. She scowled at the sheepish face of the winter spirit as his head popped into view.

"Geez, Jack! You don't push the people out of the way in real life!" She winced as she rose to a sitting position, twisting to look for her fallen 3DS.

"Sorry. I just got really into it." He hopped onto the armrest of the couch she had been perched on, staring at the screen excitedly. "This game is really addicting. Besides! This is one of our last duels! If we make it past this one, we'll only have four to go!" He paused in his ranting to glance up at her. She had found her game system and was now inspecting it for damage.

"You should just be glad it didn't break and stop the game or something! I would have killed you if something had happened." She gave him the scariest glare she could muster. "Seriously." He chuckled and leapt back onto the couch cushion, completely unfazed by her attempts.

"I'm sorry but this gaming stuff is serious business. If you can't handle getting pushed off a couch then I think you should put your gaming title up…" The blonde scowled at him, plopping onto the cushion beside him.

"Hey, I'm the one that got you into this game so don't talk." She shot him a sly smirk. "Especially since you couldn't even beat my team." He huffed at her, crossing his legs under him.

"I didn't know you were going to be so bloody strong so shut up." Amber snickered at him but turned her focus back onto the game. "Why are they all coming after only us anyway?"

"I guess they think we're the strongest. I don't know. I just know we make a beast of a team, man. No joke. It was cool of Jamie to let you borrow his game and everything."

"I'm just glad I remembered to leave a note." Amber paused before tilting her eyes towards him blandly.

"You didn't ask for permission did you?"

"Of course not! I helped pick this out with him so technically, half of its mine."

"That makes no sense at all but whatever. Oh, look." An evil smirk went across her face. "It's our turn to attack now." Jack snickered and shot her a grin.

"Let's kill 'em all then!" Amber shot a fist into the air.

"For Narnia!" Jack blinked at her before laughing and mimicking her pose.

"For Narnia!"

* * *

**A/N: **Told you this would have a Fire Emblem short somewhere in it. Love that game… I haven't been able to do a double duel though since no one I know—live around—has _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ so this might not be correct. Sadsad. Anyway!

Thank you for all your reviewsandwhateverelse! As before, if you have any suggestions or something you'd like to see, drop me a review or PM.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	14. Movie Buddy

**A/N: **School and work… all I'm gonna say.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned RotG, it would be a series of misadventures.

**The Odd Ball Out**

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" Jack Frost hovered by his blond haired friend, twisting his staff behind him to peer at her.

"I was looking at the newest _Star Trek _movie poster. Doesn't it look beastly? I totally want to see it!" She gave him a grin yet it melted into a sigh a few seconds later. "But I don't have the money right now." Amber put her hands on her hips and glanced up at him. "I bet you don't have that trouble though, huh?" Blue eyes blinked at her.

"I don't follow." She was silent a moment before her hands dropped to her side.

"Seriously? You're invisible, man! That means you can see all the movies whenever you want! You never thought of that?" Jack set himself down beside her, giving a faint frown. Honestly no, the thought had never crossed his mind. He was too busy trying to get people to see him to worry about what to do because they _couldn't. _He was in love with openness and the wind had always been his closest friend. Being made of ice isn't good around a large group of people either…

"No…" He finally answered, leaning against his wooden staff. "I guess I never really paid attention to the movies and things." The winter spirit offered the astonished girl a sheepish smile.

"Pft! If I was invisible like you, I would totally be going to all sorts of things! Movies, concerts, lots of stuff!" Jack shrugged but a mischievous light sparkled in his eyes.

"Never too late to try right?" She perked a brow at him.

"What are you thinking of, Jackie…?" He shot her his infamous grin and flipped his staff near his side before darting off toward the movie theater's doors.

"Just wait for me by the back door!" He was gone before she had a chance to respond and merely gave a huff. That sounded suspicious and smelled illegal. But… if she got to see the movie she wanted… With a grumble she started down the sidewalk. She had just gotten to the door when it opened, a familiar white head poking out.

"What took you so long?" Her mouth opened to reply but only a gasp escaped her as a cold hand grasped her wrist and dragged her in.

"J-Jack! Wait!" He pulled her forward, pointing his staff up at an illuminated sign above them.

"Look, there's a movie that started only five minutes ago!" Amber followed the direction and swiftly pieced together what was going through his mind.

"Hey, wait, Jack! What if there's no seats left?" He came to a halt outside the doors and flashed her a smirk.

"I got this, just wait for me here!" Once more, the boy was gone before she had a chance to do anything. With a sigh she tried to look as unsuspicious as possible; looking around, twirling her thumbs, trying to whistle but failing miserably… The young woman glanced behind her, starting for the door only to jerk back as Jack's face came into view.

"Could you look and sound any more suspicious?"

"Shut up." She muttered, following him inside. "What did you—eep!" His staff swept under her feet, sending her tumbling back. His arm snaked around her waist, the other hooking under her knees. She blinked a moment, unsure what had happened however she didn't get a chance to question him as he started to float through the hallway, darting upwards as soon as an opening appeared. Amber gave a silent shriek at the ride, arms choked around his neck.

"C-calm down, Amber! I've gotcha!" She only gripped harder, glancing down at the people below who thankfully had their eyes trained on the previews rather than the being s floating above them.

"What are we doing? It's not like I'm going to watch an entire movie like this!" She hissed at him who only gave her a smirk in response.

"Aw, you don't like laying in my arms? Oof!" He grunted as an elbow jabbed into his shoulder. "Look, right there!" The blond glared at him but twisted her head to see what looked to be a thick block of ice attached to the back wall of the movie theater, just below the projector. It looked almost like a speaker. A bloody huge speaker.

"We're… going to watch a movie on a seat of ice?"

"Yes." She stared at him before offering a bright smile.

"Well I like it! I always get too hot in here anyway… Though I feel like this is gonna make my butt wet or something…" He grinned at her, stepping onto the ice platform.

"You sure you don't wanna sit in my lap?" She stepped out of his hold, giving him a wilting stare.

"I will elbow you again." He lifted his hands in a placating manner, sitting next to her and laying his staff over both their legs. "You sure that this won't like… melt? I don't really feel like falling to my death…"

"Oh don't worry! You won't fall to your death. Those squishy people below you will block your fall! If they don't move out of the way of course…" She glanced at his childish stare and bit back the snappy insult she had in mind. "I've never seen a screen this big…" The Guardian of Fun murmured. Snuggling further into her jacket—thankful she had brought it—she gave him a grin. She was pretty sure she could trust him enough not to let her break her face open on the floor below.

"You should see the one at the IMAX. 60 feet!" He stared at her, excitement brightening his eyes.

"Wow, really? That'd be awesome to see!" Jack settled close to her as the previews began to end. "This could be the start of a new entertainment for me…" He chuckled devilishly. "Think of all the fun I could have being a ghost…"

"Hey… Jack…"

"Yeah?" He questioned softly, not looking in her direction as a red forest came to life on the screen.

"How am I supposed to get down after this is over and the lights come back on…?"

"Oh…"

* * *

**A/N: **Not really as funny as my other ones I think but this idea came into my head so I thought to write it down! Also, I love this new Star Trek movie so freakin' much. I'm not even a Trekkie! I'm more into Star Wars but dangit, this just got me into the series which I found in Netflix. You should all go watch the movie if you can! Fo' serious. Just maybe not on a giant block of ice.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


End file.
